The Tables Have Turned
by lostandmisplaced
Summary: In an alternative universe where Katie is the badass and Travis is the... good one? When Katie has a crush on Travis and is determined to get him to see her as more than just an annoying prankster, as the sexual tensions rise their limits will be tested.
1. All in the Same Boat

Travis sat down at his table and sighed flicking off a piece of fuzz on his shoulder. Frowning he tried to remember if he'd finished his final load of laundry last night. He whipped out his bullet journal from his pocket and flipped to a new page to begin jotting down today's to-do list. He slung his small backpack onto the seat beside him pulling out his multi-colored pens. While writing his list he began gnawing on some toast. That is until he was rudely interrupted…

Katie sauntered up to him snatching the piece of toast he was about to devour. She sighed, slightly less energetic than usual.

 _Probably because it was morning for her_ , Travis thought to himself, _mind you it was past 10…_

Travis ignored her grabbing a different piece of toast.

Katie didn't enjoy being ignored and was expecting an amusing reaction from him. She frowned while munching on the toast. She decided to resort to plan B and grabbed a pen doodling on the journal.

This got Travis' attention.

"What do you want?" He asked her shortly, fending off her hand and protecting his journal. He still didn't make eye contact with her.

She opened her mouth and began to speak, chewing with her mouth open. "Di-d y-ou hea-r"

"For the love of gods, swallow first." Travis put a pen up her mouth without looking up from his journal. He couldn't let her distract him he didn't want to forget anything.

She swallowed, rolling her eyes, before continuing. "Did you hear, Chiron finally approved our request for the boat."

Travis turned to her giving her his full attention. "Really?"

Katie smirked satisfied. "Truly." She nodded.

Travis was ecstatic, he loved going out on the sailboat. Camp Half-blood had finally bought a sailboat to take out on the ocean, but they rarely were allowed to use it. If they used it too often then monsters appeared, it was weather-permitting, what if it broke, etc. Plus no one wanted to give an expensive boat to a bunch of disaster-prone teenagers.

Percy was always on a quest, at school, or fucking around with Anabeth. It wasn't like they had a child of Poseidon they could count on to always go with them. For this, Travis was secretly grateful, he loved being in charge of the sailboat.

Travis wrote down sailboat in big capital letters on his bullet journal in blue pen. He smiled doodling little sailboat next to it for good measure.

His smile died as a new thought occurred to him. "Wait… Are you going?" He asked confused.

"Wouldn't miss it." Katie smirked playing with her braid of red hair and stealing another piece of toast from Travis.

He snorted. "You can't swim."

"That's what the boat is for dumbass." Katie stood up and tossed his pen back at him. It bounced harmlessly off his forehead and landed with a plunk of the floor.

She turned around whilst walking backwards. "We depart at sunrise tomorrow morning." She saluted him with a smirk. " _Captain Travis._ "

Travis blushed slightly turning back to his now empty plate. He liked the sound of Captain Travis.

* * *

Travis woke up even earlier than normal to get a head start for the sailing expedition. He packed up any possibly needed supplies while he changed into some swim trunks. Applying his sunscreen, he double-checked his journal to make sure he'd have everything he needed.

Sunglasses

Compass

Extra sunscreen

Sailing manual

Flare Gun (Emergencies)

He methodically went through the list. Water bottles, Log book, Tide Table, Binoculars, the list went on and on.

Naturally, he was the first to arrive at the boat. He immediately began prepping. He'd taken sailing classes since he was a kid and he loved every minute of being on the water. He slowly waited for the rest of his friend group to arrive. Rachel showed up first, followed by Will Solace, Pollux, Jake Mason, Drew, and finally Clarisse.

 _Guess Katie was oversleeping._ He instructed everyone to get into position and grab a lifejacket.

"Don't forget to strap it in tight." He commanded walking over to the ships wheel and taking control. "We set sail in five."

Just on the edge of his visions he saw a blur.

Travis sighed, Katie was fast he gave her that.

"Here!" She proclaimed sprinting across the dock leaping into the sailboat just as they were pulling away.

Travis smirked slightly forcing himself to look away. He wouldn't ever tell Katie this but she was pretty sexy. She was wearing a tiny black bikini and she had her vibrant red hair pulled back in a classic braid. She was extremely pale but her skin was spotted with little freckles like constellations across her skin. He wondered if she had freckles _everywhere_ on her body. He quickly scolded himself. Katie was the single most annoying person on the planet. She always managed to distract him and get inside his head.

Travis rolled his eyes tossing her the last life jacket. "Here." The life vest was an ugly poop brown and it was massive. It looked like it was made for someone twice her size and it absolutely swallowed her, completely covering anything remotely attractive on her body.

 _Perfect._

Katie frowned reluctantly pulling it on and yawned groggily getting into position.

Travis spun the steering while shouting commands; he was in his element. Even Katie wasn't going to ruin this beautiful day. It'd been far too long since he'd been on a sailboat.

"Adjust the boom and tack to starboard!" He ordered.

* * *

Travis relished in the feel of being out on the open water. He loved the speed of the boat, the sails billowing out with the wind, the sun warming his face. He inhaled a deep breath of salty mist as the craft skipped across the waves speeding towards nothing in particular.

They'd been sailing for an hour or so and decided to stop and just float for a while to swim. They cast the anchor out and took down the sails. It was a very windy day and even with the anchor they were dragging a little.

Everyone was hot, sweaty and eager to jump in the ocean for a dip.

Travis was no exception.

Everyone jumped into the ocean and was having a good time. Everyone was splashing around, diving off the boat, and searching for fish.

Except for Katie.

Katie stayed and pouted on the boat while everyone had fun in the ocean.

After a few hours of swimming, and Katie 'working on her tan', everyone climbed back in and they hauled in the anchor before continuing on their adventure.

They were starting to pick up speed when he heard a gasp. He turned around and saw a brown speck in the distance.

"Goddamn it Katie." He growled exasperated. "Alright guys, man over board, circle back around." He ordered commands.

"Katie can't swim!" Rachel panicked.

"She'll be fine." Travis mumbled squinting his eyes and trying to see Katie more clearly. All he could see was the brown blob that was her life jacket.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself. He pulled out his binoculars and focused in on the brown blob.

There it was, the Katie-less life jacket. The poop brown life jacket was bobbing along with the waves... minus the red-haired girl.


	2. Sink or Swim

_AN: Rated T for Tits._

* * *

Travis quickly began shouting commands to maneuver the vessel towards the life jacket's position.

 _Please be okay. Please be okay._ He prayed to any god that was listening _. I'll never be mean to her again, just please, please let her be okay._

"Rachel, Will, Clarisse, when we get close dive down and find her." He quickly coordinated the rescue team comprised of the strongest swimmers.

It took only a few minutes to circle back around yet it felt like hours. Travis struggled to stifle the overwhelming panic that was growing in his chest. His thoughts lead to the worst case scenario; he imagined retrieving her lifeless corpse, burning her shroud, telling her siblings he was sorry that he failed them. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he was the first one to dive in after Katie.

He hit the water with a painful splash and opened his eyes, ignoring the painful sting that accompanied that action.

Down to his left he saw a glint of red. He furiously kicked towards the sinking unconscious girl. Her red hair glistened, floating in the current, a stark contrast to the turquoise water of the ocean. She had her arms outstretched in a desperate attempt to return to the surface. A stream of bubbles followed in her wake as the girl sank further and further into the depths. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, this made Travis even more alarmed and he grasped her wrist towing her back towards the sunlight.

The others saw Travis with Katie in tow and swam back towards the boat. When he got close everyone grabbed them and hoisted them onto the boat. Clarisse doing most of the heavy lifting.

Travis fell to the deck next to Katie, who was still unconscious and showed no response to resurfacing. He didn't even bother to check her pulse and quickly began preforming CPR. He tilted her head back lifting her chin. His mouth enveloped hers while he pinched her nose and transferred his breath to her. Her chest rose and he repeated the action once more.

He placed the heel of his hands on her chest and began to do compressions. Tears streamed down his face mixing in with the salt water of the ocean as he felt her ribs break. His curly brown hair became unstuck from his forehead and flopped in his face and he furiously continued the cycle. Everyone gathered in a circle around them hoping for the best. All was silent except for the gentle lap of the waves against the boat.

Finally, water gushed from her mouth as she took a breath of her own. She quickly rolled over to her side and began coughing up water. Travis fell back, leaning against the side wall of the vessel. He was numb and exhausted. He saw Rachel pull Katie into a sitting position and drape a dry towel around her. Will frantically grabbed ambrosia and nectar out of his bag and began coaxing Katie into nibbling on some.

Clarisse quickly took charge and steered the boat back towards camp while Pollux helped arrange the sails.

Katie went into another coughing fit and let out a cry of pain as she clutched her now broken ribs.

Travis cringed, feeling guilty even though he knew he shouldn't.

Perhaps it was only his imagination, but it seemed like his dad helped the ship move faster. They had arrived at camp fairly quickly. Travis pulled himself together and carried Katie bridal style quickly towards the big house. Will followed in his trail and other campers paused staring at the unusual sight. Her body was limp and he heard her struggling for breath as her head rested against his chest.

Travis burst into the big house and quickly headed towards the infirmary.

He set her down gently on a freshly made bed and her towel unwrapped itself revealing her freckled body underneath. Will came to the other side of the bed and quickly began gathering supplies.

"Travis broke some of your ribs so I'm going to have to bandage them."

"Can't even feel me up properly." Her voice was hoarse but her typical mischievous humor remained. Her eyes glinted as she smirked at Travis.

Travis sighed still feeling guilty, Will stifled a laugh.

"Alright doc, bandage me up." She insisted.

There was an awkward pause until Will coughed. "Well, I'll have to remove your top."

Katie was looking at Travis at that moment when Will informed her of her involuntarily strip.

Her red hair tumbled over the stark white pillow and her red freckles were vibrant as ever and for a brief moment she looked… vulnerable.

She quickly regained her composure and resumed her usual banter. "Would you like to stay as well Travis?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Travis blushed and looked to Will. "Shouldn't one of your sister's take care of her instead?" His voice sounded harsh and accusatory, not what he intended.

Will attempted to argue but before he could retort Katie cut them off. "I don't mind." She insisted.

Will looked too excited in his opinion. Travis felt this strange pain growing in his chest.

"Thanks for protecting my modesty, but it doesn't-" She was interrupted by a painful cough. Travis could hear the water sloshing around in her lungs. "-matter to me." She replied with forced casualty grimacing slightly.

Why did he even care so much? Who cared if Will got to be the one to touch her breasts? He imagined what it would feel like to caress the soft tissue; to gently wrap the fabric around her chest tightly, but not too tight. The way her breasts would be squeezed together struggling under the tension of the band. Glancing at her freckled skin he wondered if her freckles extended even across the parts of her chest that never saw the sun. Her breasts were the perfect size, not too small but not too large either. Nice and curvy, probably the perfect size for his hand to-

He whipped around mentally slapping himself. He was ashamed that his thoughts had even been lead there. He blamed it on exhaustion and his natural sense of protectiveness. He just wanted to make sure she was okay of course. Leave it to Katie to fuck with his head.

"Well then, feel better Katie." He strode out of the room not glancing back.

* * *

 _Review, Follow, Smile? Do you guys like the role reversal with Katie being the mischievous one? Let me know in the reviews?_


	3. So it's a Date

Katie bumped into Travis looking relieved. "Travis, please pretend to be in a conversation with me." She said frantically.

"What? Why on earth would-" Travis glanced behind Katie and saw a bitter looking Will. "Ohhh…" Travis quickly understood.

Travis raised an eyebrow at her. "What wrong, Will not your type?" His lips turned up slightly at the edges.

Katie visibly relaxed. "I mean it's not that necessarily…" She smirked. "We fooled around at the campfire last year but let's just say… he's lacking in certain areas."

Travis blushed. "TMI." He replied walking away.

She grinned. "You and your dirty mind Travis, I just meant he used to much tongue."

Travis snorted; he knew she phrased it that way on purpose.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katie grabbed his arm looking indignant.

"Um… to practice archery." Travis mumbled.

She looked up at him fluttering her eyelashes. Her eyes were adorably hazel with gold and green flecks in them. "We're going on a date tonight."

"How bout no." He rolled his eyes.

"But you broke my ribs." She pouted raising up her shirt to show him her bandages.

"Gods, Katie." He swatted at her hand so she let go of her shirt. "Do you have no modesty?"

"If you have rocking body like mine then who needs modesty." She beamed.

"Well you certainly get around." He looked away agitated.

She took a step closer, which forced her to look up more. "But I still haven't got what I wanted." She sighed dramatically.

Travis noticed he had a nice look down her shirt.

 _Damn her. She knows what she's doing to me._

"I'm not going on a date with you. I saved your life." He told her flatly, though he did feel a twinge of guilt.

Katie did her best to look innocent. "Well, if you hadn't given me the shitty life jacket in the first place…" She pointed out.

Travis sighed internally conflicted. On one hand it was the only one left, on the other hand he could have had someone else switch with her, especially since he knew she couldn't swim.

"Okay, okay." He agreed reluctantly. "One night of _hanging out_." He emphasized. "It is _not_ a date."

"It totally is." She said in a singsong voice skipping away.

Travis face palmed. He had fallen right into her trap.

* * *

Travis was about to walk into the mess hall, their designated meeting spot, when he saw Will and Katie. Will was hitting on her, and Travis internally cringed. To his delight it seemed like Katie was disinterested.

But she looked stunning. She was wearing a light summer dress that hugged her chest tightly and flowed out to her knees. It was white with bright flowers on it and it suited her perfectly. Her red hair was let loose, unlike her usual braid, and it waved down to her mid back. Honestly, he didn't blame Will for trying to tap that.

"Katherine," Will purred. "Come on, we had such a connection last year. Why did you bail?"

"Don't call me that, you know I go by Katie." She frowned looking over at him. "Take the hint. I'm not interested in you."

"I know you have a thing for Stoll but it's plain as day he's not interested you." He snubbed her.

Katie winced; Will had hit the nail on the head. Her lower lip trembled as she looked away, "Don't rub it in."

"Don't play so hard to get." Will smirked caressing her face. "We both know you have no problem sleeping around. I'm not even saying that it has to be anything serious. Although...when I'm through with you tonight…" He stepped forward blocking Travis' view of their faces.

Travis blood boiled hot as he felt his heart dropping into his stomach.

"I don't do that anymore." She pulled back tears brimming her eyes.

Will rolled his eyes grabbing her wrists and pulling her close to his chest. "Katerine, you know you can't dress like that and not expect guys to want to do bad things to you." He looked her up and down like a piece of meat.

Katie stood stunned, too scared to move. Being this close to him she smelled his breath, he'd been drinking. "Will you're drunk, go back to your cabin."

"Oh, I will, but I'll be taking you with me." He pulled on her wrists towards the opposite side of the Mess Hall towards his cabin. Travis could see the fear in Katie's eyes. Travis wasn't going to stay still any longer, he was going to beat the shit out of Will.

 **Please review, follow, or fav. I'm going through a rough time and could use the encouragement. Also check out my other stories they're pretty rad.**


End file.
